


On Such Things Are Empires Built

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Sybll knows what's coming.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Sybill Trelawney
Kudos: 3





	On Such Things Are Empires Built

Long after the other Professors had departed for their rooms, Severus Snape remained slumped in his chair by a fire that continued to flicker and dance despite the ice cold black gaze he was levelling upon it. Stupidly oblivious. Just like Potter.

Bloody Potter.

There was a faint tinkling noise and a whisper of shawls, and Snape actually reached for his wand, for a moment thinking one of the incompetent first years had enlarged a moth, before he realised, "Oh. It's you."

"There was a trembling in the leylines," said Sibyll waving her hands vaguely. "My inner eye told me to come here."

"You and your inner eye can bugger off," said Snape.

Sibyll nodded thoughtfully and sat down opposite. "I knew you're were going to say that." She pulled a large bottle of sherry out from somewhere and, after a little searching, two large glasses, which she filled. "Sad, isn't it? Such a tragedy."

Snape stared at her. Sibyll sipped at her sherry, dangling earrings clinking and narrowly missing catching on her shawl.

"...what. tragedy."

"The Potter boy, of course. Terrible."

"You can say that again," muttered Snape. He eyed the glass, then took it, sneering at Sibyll in case she tried to comment.

"His death, you know. I've foreseen it. It will be slow. So very slow. And painful. Oh, such pain as has never before been seen on this Earth, beyond even your imaginings."

"I can imagine a lot," said Snape.

"Worse," Sibyll confided.

"Worse?"

"Much worse. The bees are only the start. Then there's the ritualistic semi-flaying and the spider eggs being laid beneath his skin so they have to eat their way out through his body. Horrible, horrible things."

"Yes," said Snape, sitting up in his chair. "Horrible." He sipped his sherry. It was actually quite good.

"He'll try to talk the snakes off, of course. Poor boy," sighed Sibyll faintly. "How his face will bulge and blacken when the sink their fangs into him by the dozen."

"Indeed," drawled Snape, eyes gleaming, leaning forward. "Please, Sibyll, tell me more."

Sibyll smiled around her sherry glass. Oh, yeah, she still had it.


End file.
